


Log

by vflower



Category: Original Work
Genre: alien man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vflower/pseuds/vflower
Summary: An alien prince describing his experience going from his own planet to Earth to form an ambassador relationship! Man idk i just love luca





	Log

My name is Prince Luminaire Vilteall Adien von E’ri-Felgaeds. I am the heir to the throne of Midha, the planet in our solar system that is second closest to our star. Day is eternal here and the world is graced with water that covers nearly every natural surface. The government and society functions well here, but without the WRP (World Repopulation Program), the population would cease to exist within the next 50 years. The majority of the population is expected to be placed with a suitable mate on the day of their 200th birthday. You are welcome to find a romantic partner before then, but if you are of the same physical sex, you should be placed with a mate of opposite sex. The mating process is non-sexual, and you are expected to have three children at least. I understand from studies that this is not necessarily common for humans on Earth, but I have seventeen siblings, the majority of which are of the active physical sex. 

I am 246, and I am expected to find a mate of royal descent on my mission to Earth following my 247th birthday. If I am unable, I will be placed with someone of a pure bloodline to be queen.

“King” and “queen” are… words that we have used for only 1000 years. My second-generation grandparent was the first ambassador to Earth in the Earth year 1920. Following this mission, the royal family closely monitored the patterns of humans as their technology developed. We were already considerably farther than most of their technology, but some we have developed after their model. Mostly, what my grandparent (great-grandfather)’s mission achieved was that we as citizens of Midha now closely replicate human patterns out of sheer wonder.

Today it is this date on Earth: April 10th, 2020. The human calendar moves much slower than ours, so we do not follow it necessarily; however the human society has one large difference to ours that I have found as I study: the human society is overwhelmingly gendered. Before my great-grandfather’s mission, it was not a thought of any of ours to what category one fits into. Today I am male; 1000 years ago, I would simply have been Midhan. In the human year 1940 (and I shall use Earth years to make this log much more legible to humans, for similar reasons that I write it in their most common language) a technology was developed by royal scientists that allow us as Midhans to replicate the human appearance. It is, of course, only a disguise, but the technology spread quickly throughout our society and is something that many people use on a daily basis. Our natural appearance is not considered as beautiful as the human form. Thus, for a low price, it is possible to go to what we call an Augmentator and complete a test for your human form.

My father (active sexual parent) is a very tall man for human standards, with light skin, chiseled features, and rough brown hair. His eyes remain an intriguing shade of blue to orange, a characteristic I share. My father naturally is taller, and has long navy hair and transparent tips to the fins on his body. His skin is darker than mine, but to all accounts, he is much more beautiful. Even the “male” people of this place look quite feminine to human standards. It is merely the physical characteristics that set us apart. My mother, who I have seen only a few times, is a delicate woman with mid-toned skin and soft, waving brown hair. Her eyes are a nearly invisible light blue. Her true form I have seen once: a dark red colour of hair and a cream colour to her skin that is almost similar to how humans look.

I went to the Augmentator; I completed the test. I had my looks assigned to me. It is not an appearance similar to how I truly look. Human hair is intriguing, like a tightly woven fabric is cut and released into its threads. My hair is blonde. My eyes are like my father’s. I am much shorter than the majority of men on Earth. When I first received this appearance, my hair was very short, as most males keep it here, but I have allowed it to grow out to my shoulders--I feel much more comfortable. When I go to Earth, I will keep this appearance and have a human name to give to the royal family I meet to make communication more simple as it isn’t clear if Luminaire Vilteall Adien is a name that would be accepted as normal to humans; our research pulls that Luminaire is a word in a different human language. In their French language, it means a light fixture; for these reasons, I have been given a human name that means “bringer of light”: Luca. I am supposed to bring hope to the Midhan population.

In our stories, when the star Nalxan burns out, the sky will go dark and our fragile bodies will slowly freeze to death. My ambassador mission to Earth is to keep our population alive… “bringer of light”.

The scientists say Earth does not know of us like we do to them. They say that Earth searches desperately for another planet with life. It is my job to bring Midha to their attention. It is possible for us, as Midhans, to have biological children with humans in our disguised forms… it is the last hope to keep our dwindling population alive.

I have decided to write a log of my mission to Earth. I will leave a secondary copy of this log on Earth once I have come back home, so I will continue to use Earth’s calendar as I write.

\--

Today is the Earth day April 12th, 2020. I have made a grave mistake with just more than a year left until my mission. 

I have been in the same part of the Midhan palace, with no windows, for all 246 years of my life, being trained to be king and for the Earth mission. I have never spoken to any of my siblings. I have been here my whole life, with only my father to speak to as he teaches me. I have lapses in my memory that I cannot remember. I am confident I never left during those times, either. 

246 years into my life, I foolishly escaped today. On an impulse I cannot explain, I slipped out the door after my father left and I left the palace (I am familiar with maps of the palace, as on my 300th birthday it would become necessary for me to leave my chambers) under the cover of rest hours. I was not disguised during this time. On a dark street a while away from my home, there was a citizen sitting in the dim light of their store, at a table under an overhead light. He looked up at me as I gazed at him and he opened the door to let me in. He told me he was 263, which is not much older than I. He asked me my name. I told him. He said nobody had ever seen Prince Luminaire in the flesh, and I apologised profusely for having disappointed the population…

I don’t want to go back home, and I am writing today’s log in Eslieth’s bedroom. Something has spurred me to want more than I know I should. I have wanted the whole time I am here to be held by him and feel warm. I have never felt that way and I am drawn to the feeling. So I think after I am done writing, I will go and do so.

As I have come outside, I learn things are so much worse than I thought before. The streets are deserted even in our resting hours. The stone that is used to pave them is cracked and desolate. The businesses here are falling apart and there are so many fewer people than I had ever thought. Entire blocks of the castle town are deserted, and I know all across the planet similar must have occurred.

The sky is so much darker than I had ever imagined. The end is coming very soon.

\--

For reasons I can’t quite discern, I cannot remember anything since April 28th, 2020, the last time I saw Eslieth. It is now May 10th, my 247th birthday. I do not get festivities, so I today have decided to make my last visit. The last time I saw him, I was found by royal guard and brought home forcefully. They have greatly stepped up the security in my room, but I have found a way out.

I have a piece of clothing with a hood; I have used it to sneak out and back to Eslieth’s store. When I get there, he’s standing with no clothes on in the doorway to his bedroom and when I come close he holds me in his arms. I have told him I’m not able to be here for much longer. I told him I will be on Earth for 10 years. He says goodbye to me and he tells me that he loves me. 

I feel his fingers on the waist of the pants I’m wearing. And I push myself closer, and he stops, and I close my eyes and just feel warm. Eslieth says to me that he will wait. Eslieth says he will not fall into love while I am gone. And I have to say that I can’t do the same.

I’m going to fall in love with the princess on Earth, and I’ll bring her home with me to be my wife.

I have been forcefully brought home yet again. So begins another lapse in memory, I’m sure.

\--

Today is the 11th of May, 2020. Today, I will be sent to Earth. The journey will be long. I have been disguised as Luca, of course, and my legal papers and the proper technology are packed in one bag. I have a gun in case danger finds me. And I am standing in the garage where the interstellar vehicle is kept. It is just me and my two parents in the room with me, but a device records us and broadcasts us to the whole world. I had to wave to it before. That was the public’s first view of Prince Luminaire. My mother brushes my human hair behind my human ears and she presses her forehead to mine, as she often does. I have an outfit on that is making me extremely hot right now, but my father has told me it’s much, much colder on Earth.

My hands are shaking uncontrollably as I step into the vehicle. I position myself like I have been taught. I know these controls although I have never seen them in person. The windows close and I am now sealed off from Midha for at least ten years. I cannot understand why my body sweats and my hands are not steady. I breathe deeply as my parents watch me start the vehicle. The journey will take me a long time to get to Earth. Not quite a year, but a number of Midhan months. I know I will be here for a very long time. The food on this ship is what I will eat for the next while. And the stars will be my surroundings.

\--

On Earth my journey took only 10 days. It feels much longer than that to me. I have not written since I left Midha as it was hard to tear my hands from the controls; space is full of obstacles. My vehicle was burnt up beyond repair in Earth’s atmosphere, and I landed in a place with not many people around. I leave my vehicle as the sky is bright like it is in Midha. I send my final signal home; I am safe and I have landed. They send one back. Further contact is forbidden. On May 21st, 2021, I will contact the people of Midha to bring me home.

I was afraid when I first landed, because it was so cold. There is no water on the ground here; the ground is covered in green. Plants. I landed in a city of large and reaching structures made of a hard brown material. Trees in a forest. I knew these words, but it is hard to connect the dots between words and the tangible items. When I laid in this soft greenery for a very long time, regaining my bearings as I laid on unfamiliar, dry ground, I looked up to the sky and I felt as though I was dying. The sky became unbelievably and unmistakably dark. The sky is drowning in black. I was afraid. The darkness means the world is ending. So for a very long time, as I laid there, I decided not to move. It was not worth it. I was here to die. The end was coming for this planet, too.

When I opened my eyes again, it was very, very dark. I could not see. But there was a building nearby with shining golden windows. I sat up and I started to go through my bag for food, for a small camera, to document the sky. The changes in light.

I met the princess; she is beautiful and she is soft-haired and she looks through glass discs on her face. I am inside the building. I am warm, relatively. I am alive for now.

The princess says that night happens after each day. The fear does not subside.

\--

I have chosen the princess as my wife. There is lots of good on Earth, and she is one of the best things. 

\--

I am going home today, without the princess. She decided she must stay home. I feel something in my chest when I think of going home without her and never seeing her again. I held her hands and I told her I would come to see her again the next time I am able, or that I am sure my son one day will come to be an ambassador again.

I stand in a clearing outside of her house. I look up at the night sky--it is 12 AM in human time. It is May 21st, 2021. I have the calling device in my hand and I am looking in the direction of where Midha should be. I called for home ten days ago, the anniversary of when I left Midha. So it should be minutes until they arrive.

Except that they do not. And they don’t the whole night.

My chest contracts more as I sit in the grass and I wait until the next morning comes. When the princess comes out in the morning, I have still not left. I am still here. And no signal has come at all. I stay out here for the rest of the day and nobody ever comes. I keep watch until May 31st and nobody ever comes. For a long time I am looking out the window at night and I am always listening for somebody to come get me.

Nobody ever comes.

\--

My name is Luminaire Vilteall Adien von E’ri Felgaeds, or Luca, and I am ending the log of Earth’s mission here; the mission has gone on far too long to continue documenting. I got a signal from home today that must have been sent a very long time ago. Today it is May 21st, 2022.

Prince Luminaire,  
The worst has come to pass. Our final goodbye is now. The mission can no longer continue; you will not be returning home. Your place on Earth is safer than here. The disaster we feared has befallen us. Midha is no longer habitable.  
This is our final transmission.

I’ve been crying, but I don’t know why.


End file.
